Question: $C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ CJ = 3x + 6$, $ CT = 37$, and $ JT = 3x + 7$, Find $JT$.
Solution: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {3x + 6} + {3x + 7} = {37}$ Combine like terms: $ 6x + 13 = {37}$ Subtract $13$ from both sides: $ 6x = 24$ Divide both sides by $6$ to find $x$ $ x = 4$ Substitute $4$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 3({4}) + 7$ Simplify: $ {JT = 12 + 7}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 19}$